


Mission: Tuchanka

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Wolf Effect [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: CPR, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Geth, M/M, Mass Effect Multiplayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geth suck, and Commander Hale's team find this out first hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Tuchanka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/gifts).



> These are two ficlets I've had floating around tumblr for a bit, so I put them together with a little extra bit. XD

Derek sighs as he hefts Scott over his shoulder, sprinting to them into cover while Stiles’ drone covers them. Once safely behind cover, he moves Scott to the ground, but Derek doesn’t move away, cradling Scott’s body as he administers medi-gel to his head wound. 

"You’ve gotta stop doing this," Derek chastises his squadmate. "I could have taken that hit better than your head did." 

Scott huffs, shaking his head lightly in disagreement. “I have tech armor. I would’ve been fine. I just...miscalculated the trajectory a little,” he says a bit sheepishly.

Derek rolls his eyes and presses the medi-gel into Scott's wound a little harder than strictly necessary.

* * *

Stiles can’t see Scott and Derek anymore, just the flickering lights and explosions of his drone taking care of their pursuers. The mission is nowhere near complete, and he knows the ETA on the shuttle to get them back to the safety of the closest Alliance frigate is at least ten minutes.

On top of everything, their fourth squadmate is a complete unknown to him. Derek told him when he asked that another engineer would be joining them, an N7 to boot. Stiles felt a bit annoyed, but now that he’s camped out by one of his pylons in cover, he can’t find it himself to be too pissed. 

Though, he’d really like to know where the hell he was, considering Derek said they’d be at the site before them. Getting his wish, the N7 engineer tumbles into covers next to him, collecting some grenades as he went. 

"Hey, you okay there?" Stiles questions, and his jaw drops when the N7 takes off the helmet. "You’re a girl!" 

She rolls her eyes as she applies medi-gel to a head wound, tossing her helmet as a loss. “I’m Cora, not just a ‘girl’,” she snaps then yanks Stiles down as a missile flies over their heads then tosses a homing grenade at the geth that launched the missile. “Did my brother make it to cover?” 

"What? Who?" Stiles asks dumbly, summoning his drone to give them more cover as he tries to compose himself to jump back into battle soon. 

"Derek, my brother," Cora says slowly as if he’s been hit in the head a few too many times by the invading forces. "Did you see him make it to cover after your friend went down?" 

Stiles nods vigorously. “Yeah, no, they’re good. I’d contact them, but you know, geth jamming our communications. I got an ETA and landing site from the shuttle before it fizzed out.” 

Cora looks pleased with his answered before she readies a few grenades. “Then let’s go back out there. Cover me.” 

With that, she jumps over cover, throwing a few arc grenades into the oncoming wave of geth. Stiles hurries after her, shooting down any that she misses. She motions for him to get to her brother and Scott; Stiles nods, and soon, Cora's gone from site. He refreshes his drone when his other one is taken out as he heads over to the site where he knows Scott and Derek have taken cover.

Before he reaches them, Stiles sees the area explode, and he can hear the sounds of a geth prime fighting someone. Without a thought, Stiles rushes and incinerates what's left of the geth prime's armor, helping it go down. He ducks out of the way of the explosion then ducks back inside to see Scott kneeling by Derek's prone body.

"Dude, I don't think he's breathing," Stiles says in a panic, rushing over to them. "And we're out of medi-gel. Would medi-gel even work on not breathing?" 

"Stiles, calm down," Scott told him, yanking him closer to Derek's passed out form. "We need to do CPR, and you need to listen to my instructions to the letter." 

Swallowing hard, Stiles nods. "Right. Wait, what?" 

"Just put your hands over his chest, right here," Scott explains, placing Stiles' hands in the right position, "and press one, two, three times when I say so, okay?" 

"I guess so," he replies nervously as Scott situates himself by Derek's head. "How do you even know how to do this anyway?" 

"My mom's a medic," Scott answers as he leans down after taking a deep breath, covering Derek's mouth with his own to breath into it for a few moments before coming back up for air. "Now, Stiles." 

Stiles nods frantically and carefully, he does the chest compressions. Not another word is passed between them as they repeat the actions a few more times, until Derek gasps for air, suddenly. Stiles scrabbles away in shock, but Scott still has his mouth against Derek's. 

"You're okay," Scott breaths out as he pulls away. 

Derek pants, watching Scott carefully. "Why were you kissing me?" he asks dumbly. 

Scott flushes. "I wasn't-! That was CPR! It's not that archaic of a practice," he mutters. "We were out of medi-gel. Did you expect us to let you die?" 

"Yes," Derek answers honestly. "There are still enemy forces out there." 

"They're being taken care of," Scott tells him with a frown. "We ran into Allison's squad, and they took over the mission for us. We were almost done anyway, and they have it under control." 

"That was reckless," Derek says as he tries to sit up, but Scott won't let him without help. "I'm already healing. I don't need help." 

"Yes, you do, so stop being stubborn and let me help you," Scott snaps back, not backing down. 

"Guys," Stiles begins to say. 

"You're an idiot, and you would have compromised the mission to save me." 

" _Guys_." 

"Yes, I would have. Stop thinking your life isn't important to people! It is to me!" 

Derek stares at Scott with wide eyes, and Scott flushes. "Scott..." 

" _Guys_!" Stiles shouts, finally getting both werewolves' attention. "Allison's squad has been standing here." 

Scott's head snaps up, looking to see Allison smiling at the scene in front of her with Lydia smirking behind her. Erica is by the shuttle, not bothering holding in her laughter now. Beside her, Cora is staring at her brother, eyebrows raised. 

Derek clears his throat. "Mission completed?" he asks, trying to regain some composure. 

Lydia snorts indelicately. "Of course," she replies. "This area is secure of any remnants of the geth incursion." 

"Good, then..." Derek trails off before pushing Scott away to stand on his own. "Let's head back to the ship, and we'll have a mission debrief." 

Stiles groans at the plan as he helps Scott stand. Scott watches Derek's back as he walks to the shuttle as if nothing had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](www.shinyglorchan.tumblr.com)


End file.
